Computing Knowledgebase
{| width="100%" align="center" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="5px" |- | colspan="8" | Welcome to the PC Enthusiasts Wikicity! A Free Computing Repository, that absolutely anyone can edit! This Wikicity is about the PC, other computers, the software they run... It's eventual goal is to be a Computing Knowledgebase. *Computing analogies The PC Enthusiasts Wikicity is Proud to support these two projects: http://pc.wikicities.com/images/thumb/3/33/180px-NLite.png The nLite Windows Reduction Tool, and http://pc.wikicities.com/images/0/0a/ROS.png ReactOS, The Open-Source Windows NT Alternative. Welcome |- valign="top" | width="50%" style="padding: .5em .7em 1em .7em; background-color: #33CC00; color: black; -moz-border-radius: 1em;" | Main News 17th April Massive Additions to Content, hope to add more, as time allows. If you see something that you want to edit... do so! Main News Archive To Do List: Contact Dino Nuhagic about having nLite-related material hosted on this Wikicity Contact those at ReactOS to see about the possiblity of a Link Exchange on both home sites. Planned Additions Dedicated Yahoo Group as a mailing list Dedicated Forum | style="padding: .5em 1em 1em 1em; background-color: #FFCC99; color: black; -moz-border-radius: 1em;" | Featured Article Windows 95 Windows 95 was Microsoft's first consumer 32-Bit Operating System, and replaced Windows 3.1. Whilst Windows 95 fully supported 32-Bit applications, it was still technically based on MS-DOS, and subsequently possessed a 16-Bit back-end, for running old Win16 and DOS applications. Succeeded in 1998 by Windows 98. Featured Article Archive |- valign="top" | width="50%" style="padding: .5em .7em 1em .7em; background-color: #CC9900; color: black; -moz-border-radius: 1em;" | News in the Industry Xbox Cable Issues As has been previously stated by many news sites, all 14 million Xbox owners had their power cords replaced to prevent a dangerous electrical fault. Only the problem isn't with the cable, more with the Foxtron Power Supply Unit. One Xbox in the news has already exploded in a puff of smoke, how many more will follow until the early Xboxes are recalled? Industry News Archive | style="padding: .5em 1em 1em 1em; background-color: #FF99CC; color: black; -moz-border-radius: 1em;" | Wiki Description What the Wiki is About Hello, and welcome to what will be, quite possibly, the most comprehensive listing and index of everything PC related. This Wikicity will cover the History of the PC, from both a Hardware, and Software point-of-view, as well as a complete look on all aspects of the PC. We'll be including a detailed look at Operating Systems, full of useless facts, figures and things you can use for trivia. Other sections we will be looking at are Games Consoles, PC History, Future Breakthroughs, Overclocking, and Tutorials Also here will be a complete look at Hardware and Software Modding of the PC, with tutorials, helpful links, and useful tips on how not to fry your system. Also looked at will be Advanced Practices, such as Water Cooling, System Case Modding, and Overclocking. But first, let's examime what a PC is. |- valign="top" | width="50%" style="padding: .5em .7em 1em .7em; background-color: #9999CC; color: black; -moz-border-radius: 1em;" | Term of the Day SSE SSE Stands for Streaming SIMD Extensions. SIMD stands for Single Instruction, Multiple Data. It is a way for the CPU to speed up operations when dealing with Data. Let's assume you have 10 pieces of Data, you'd normally need to execute the same instruction seperately for each data chunk, wasting time. Using SSE, you can skip 9 of those wasted instructions, and save CPU time for other operations. The Original SSE was for Integer Calculations, but SSE2 added support for Floating Point calculations. SSE has been succeeded by SSE2 and SSE3. TOTD Archive | style="padding: .5em 1em 1em 1em; background-color: #00CCCC; color: black; -moz-border-radius: 1em;" | Latest Reviews MSN Messenger 7.0 I've been testing this for quite a while now, although it's taken a system's upgrade to remove the lagging from the contact list. Overall, functionality isn't bad, and it's definitely showing some solid ideas for features, such as Winks. Reviews Archive |- valign="top" | width="50%" style="padding: .5em .7em 1em .7em; background-color: #1199CC; color: black; -moz-border-radius: 1em;" | Featured Link ReactOS ReactOS is an open-source Operating System primarily based on the Win32 subset, with support for OS/2 and Java subsystems already being planned, as well as using NT 4.0's POSIX compliance to bring forth a degree of Linux compatibility to ReactOS. ReactOS already has support for the Xbox, with FATX support, and a new HAL written specifically for the Xbox. Ext2 support is also included, as is an unstable NTFS driver. Full FAT16/FAT32 is already included. HolyGeek Linux Report Linux without the hype Link Archive | style="padding: .5em 1em 1em 1em; background-color: #991199; color: black; -moz-border-radius: 1em;" | Featured Application nLite nLite is a piece of software developed by Dino Nuhagic (AKA Nuhi), written in the .NET programming language, that allows the user to customise their Installations of Windows 2000, Windows XP, and Windows Server 2003, before they've even installed it. Features include: * Unattended Setup Support * Driver Integration (Textmode and PnP drivers supported]] and Removal. * Service Pack and Hotfix Integration (Post-XP SP2 and Win2003 hotfixes only supported) * Component Removal (Such as System Restore and the Internet Explorer Core * Ability to Tweak the registry so specific options for the users are present on First Boot * Bootable ISO CD Image Creation * OEM Branding * Preliminary Support for Windows XP x64 Edition (for PC's that support the x86-64 and EM64T Instruction Sets) Current version is 0.99.9 Beta, and, as you've guessed, this is still in beta phase! Application Archive